This invention relates to a putting device. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a putting device and method that teaches the user to stroke a shaft of a putter along a parallel line.
Golf is a game played and enjoyed by millions over the world. The history of the game dates back hundreds of years. A crucial aspect of the game is that of putting the golf ball on the green. Despite the rather innocent-looking appearance, putting is a very difficult skill to acquire. Numerous techniques as well as teaching devices have been devised over the years in order to help golfers in their putting game.
Golfers spend thousands of dollars over their golfing careers in an effort to improve their putting stroke. In spite of the time and money spent, there is no device that instills the importance and discipline of keeping the putter shaft parallel to the target line. Additionally, there is a need for a device that teaches the golfer the proper technique without the need of having an individual instructor present. These, as well as many other needs, will be met by the following disclosed invention.